The goal of this training program grant is to sustain and enhance the innovative and technically strong Industrial Hygiene (IH) and "dual-track" Industrial Hygiene/Environmental Health Sciences (IH/EHS) programs in the Department of Occupational and Environmental Health (OEH) at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center. The specific aims of the training program grant are (1) to attract highly qualified and motivated students, including members of under-represented minorities, into the industrial hygiene profession and (2) to recruit students with diverse technical backgrounds who are interested in entering the industrial hygiene field. The program is one of only four ABET-accredited masters level industrial hygiene programs in the south central United States. The grant will provide stipend and tuition support for full-time Master of Science students. The applicant pool is national in range but concentrated in Oklahoma and the surrounding region. The program has three core IH faculty and is supported by four other departmental faculty with expertise in Environmental Health, Environmental Management, and Biodefense, and by other faculty in the College of Public Health. The College of Public Health has long-term working relationships with the Native American communities in Oklahoma, providing special opportunities for recruitment of students and for research. This project will recruit and train well-qualified individuals for professional practice and research in occupational health and safety.